


All Settled Down

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> With the arrival of Elyan and Adara’s baby the couples find the end of their hearts journey<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 209. Stranded</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Settled Down

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** All Settled Down  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara, mention of Gwaine/Lucky  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** With the arrival of Elyan and Adara’s baby the couples find the end of their hearts journey  
**Warnings:** Birth complications  
**Word Count:** 1247  
**Prompt:** 209\. Stranded  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #40  
This is the final prompt for this series. Something new is coming soon.

**All Settled Down**

Merlin got back in the car and looked at Morgana. It’s flat.

“Merlin, if it’s flat then change it. I don’t want to miss Adara giving birth.” Morgana pouted.

“This is your fault, you know.” Merlin pulled his phone out of his pocket. “You’re the one that wanted to go out to the country to have a picnic. Now there isn’t a spare in the boot.”

“You can’t blame me for a flat tire.” Morgana smacked Merlin on the arm. “We need to call someone to get us.”

“I’ll call Gwaine.” Merlin squinted at his mobile. “I have to get out. I’m not getting a good signal.”

“Tell him to hurry Merlin.” Morgana practically shoved him out of the car.

Merlin poked his head back in the car. “Morgana, it’s her first child. It’ll take a while. We have plenty of time.”

“Are you sure?” Morgana pulled her mobile out of her bag. “I’m going to text Arthur and tell him what happened.”

“Gwaine!” Merlin stood up and walked away from the car. “Gwaine, Morgana and I are on the old Pine Wood road. We have a flat tire and no spare. Can you come get us?”

There was nothing but silence on the line.

“Gwaine, are you there?”

“Yeah. I was just trying to imagine what you and Morgana would have been doing to cause the tire to go flat.”

“We were having a picnic. I ran over a stone or something. Are you coming to get us or not?” Merlin looked over at Morgana in the car.

“Why are you in such a rush?”

“Adara is in labor and Morgana wants to be there.” Merlin caught Morgana waving at him. “Wait a minute.” Merlin walked back to the car. “What’s wrong?”

Adara was taken to surgery for a cesarean section.” Morgana held up her mobile. “Arthur said it was something about the baby’s heartbeat.”

“Gwaine, come as soon as you can.” Merlin leaned against the car.

“On my way!” Gwaine disconnected the call.

Merlin got back in the car. “Gwaine’s on his way. Did Arthur tell you how long ago they took her to surgery?”

“No. Is she going to be okay?” Morgana looked at her mobile. “Is this common?”

“It’s not entirely uncommon. Adara is strong.” Merlin rubbed Morgana’s knee. “Gwaine will be here soon.”

Arthur paced the floor. “Why don’t we know something? It’s been almost an hour.”

“They can’t rush it. It will take as long as it takes.” Gwen pulled him down beside her by his hand. “Sit and stop pacing. You’re making me tired. Did you find Merlin and Morgana?”

“I sent Morgana a text.” Arthur rubbed his face. She said they were coming but they were having car trouble. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to have her here, considering her condition?”

“Morgana has accepted that she can’t have children. She and Merlin want to be a part of the child’s life. I think it’s great.” Gwen leaned on Arthur’s shoulder. “Morgana wanted to know when we were going to have a baby.”

“What did you tell her?” Arthur smiled.

“I told her that we are working on it.” Gwen kissed his cheek.

Arthur turned to face her in the plastic waiting room chair and accidently kicked over Gwen’s bag. A DVD went sliding across the floor. Arthur stood up and retrieved it. “How did that get in there?”

“I thought we would have time to watch it but we didn’t.” Gwen shrugged.

“How? We don’t have a player or laptop.” Arthur put it back in her bag.

“There’s a portable player in the children’s play room.” Gwen smiled.

“You’re a sneaky one, Guinevere.” Arthur gave her a peck on the lips. “It may come in handy someday.”

“It already has.” Gwen laughed.

Suddenly Merlin and Morgana burst through the entrance to the waiting room.

“Is there any word?” Morgana asked breathlessly.

“No. Not yet.” Gwen shook her head. “What happened to the two of you?”

“We got a flat tire and no spare. Gwaine had to come out to get us.” Merlin sat down next to Gwen. “How long?”

“An Hour and a half.” Gwen replied. “They took her in at the first sign of trouble. I suppose because she’s had such a difficult pregnancy.”

Merlin nodded. Merlin watched Morgana start to pace. He held out his hand to her. “Sit down, love. It will be a while longer.”

Morgana glared at his hand and kept pacing. “I’m too anxious to sit.”

“I though you said Gwaine brought you.” Arthur looked around. “He didn’t stay?”

“He had plans with Lucky. They have been seeing each other since they met.” Morgana stopped pacing. “You think they would had told me but no….”

“Morgana, let it be.” Merlin chuckled.

Morgana threw her hands in the air and continued to pace.

It was almost another hour before Elyan came in. He looked excited and a little rumpled.

“Hi. I’m a dad.” Elyan grinned. Adara and I have a daughter. They both need to rest.”

“Does the baby have a name yet?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah.” Elyan smiled. “Marie Jana. We named her after our mothers. You can take a peek. She’s in the nursery.”

Gwen and Morgana hurried off to go look at the baby.

Elyan sat down and put his head in his hands. “The doctor said Adara won’t be able to have another one. He said that she had damage and if she tried to have another child I may lose her. Merlin, she was bleeding like I had never seen before. They almost couldn’t stop it.”

Merlin put his hand on Elyan’s shoulder. “But they did stop it and Adara will recover.”

“The three of us have the strongest women in the world by our sides.” Arthur reached into his coat pocket and took out an envelope. “Guinevere and I were going to give you this tomorrow after the wedding but you should have it now.”

Elyan took the envelope. “What’s this?”

“I… We paid off the note on the house as a wedding present.” Arthur smiled. “It should help with the four of us moving to the estate soon.”

“We’re going to miss all of you.” Elyan sighed.

“You probably won’t.” Arthur chuckled. “I’m sure Guinevere and Morgana will be constantly underfoot. There’s something else I should tell you. Your sister and i are going to use your appointment at the registrar’s office tomorrow to get married. When Adara is back on her feet, you can scedule another one.”

Elyan nodded then looked at Merlin. “That just leaves the two of you, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned and pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket. “I was interrupted by your daughter’s arrival. I’ll ask her tonight.”

“Well, that’s the last bit to be settled.” Arthur chuckled.

“My mum used to say: ‘Have faith in your heart because it knows where it’s going. It doesn’t matter where your heart wanders it always finds its way home.’ Looks like we have all found our way home.” Elyan smiled.

Gwen popped her head around the corner. “Why are you sitting there? Come on. You have to see her. She’s an angel.”

“We were just about to come to see her.” Arthur stood up and looked behind him. “Let’s not make the little darling wait.”

Merlin stood up and pulled Elyan to his feet. “Come on, Dad, give us a proper introduction.”

Elyan laughed and led them all to the nursery.


End file.
